The Coffe s Incident
by MisS.VulturI
Summary: Bella tiene un accidente con su café. ¿Tendrá el destino una oportunidad para ella?
1. I

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece (por desgracia, porque si Edgard fuera mío, jm!). Todo lo que conozcan es obra de la gran Meyer. Lo demás es producto de mis musicales neuronas-.**

**The Coffe´s Incident.**

_Entonces mi príncipe se acercó a mí y..._

_I __wish __I __had __an __angel, __for __my __moments __of __love, __I __wish I __had __an __angel __tonight-_el sonido del despertador me trajo de vuelta a mi mundo real.

Le aventé un manotazo para que se detuviera y me puse la almohada en la cara. Estuve cinco minutos más tratando de recuperar mi sueño perdido, pero ya que no era posible me levanté de un salto de la cama. –Joder, Isabella, siempre es igual- murmuré para mí misma varias veces, cuando me percaté de que eran las 7:25 am.

Trabajaba en la editorial más grande de todo New York, Twilight´s Books, y bueno, dado que además era la editora jefe de la sección de Novelas, debía estar temprano en la oficina. "Predicar con el ejemplo". Era una frase que escuchaba muy a menudo de mis padres. Esta mañana tendría la entrevista con una escritora a la que habíamos aceptado publicar su primera novela. Anna Davis.

Me di un baño rápido, me vestí con la ropa que había preparado el día anterior y salí hasta la cocina. Vivía en un apartamento relativamente grande para una sola persona, sí, porque a mis 25 años de edad solo había tenido una relación que se extendió por un período de 2 años. Pero bueno, mis padres me habían regalado ese depa cuando había cumplido los 21, y me gustaba, aunque en ocasiones lo sintiera demasiado espacioso.

Tomé una caja de cereales de la estantería y una jarra de leche de la nevera, los uní todos, puesto que tampoco tenía tiempo para preparar algo más y me senté en la barra a desayunar. La melodía que mi mejor amiga Rosalie se había empeñado en predeterminar en mi móvil volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos.

_*Melodía*_

Saqué el móvil del bolso y sin apenas mirar pulsé el botón de contestar.

-Diga?-pregunté aún con la boca casi llena.

-Que haces desayunando a estas horas, Isabella Marie Swan, gritó Rossy, mi mejor amiga, al otro lado del teléfono.

-Pues creo que tengo derecho, además aún no son las...joder, joder!- exclamé exasperada cuando me fijé en el reloj que pendía delante de mí, a la vez que saltaba de la banqueta, dispuesta a recoger mi bolsa y largarme. Ya tendría tiempo en la tarde de recoger semejante desorden.

-Pues si, Bella, son las 8:30, ya es hora de estar en la oficina.

-Pero, Rose, no se supone que tú y Emm vendrían por mí. Para la Reunión.

-Pues sí, cariño, pero Em se ha puesto enfermo y no hemos podido ir hoy, así que te llamo para dejarte a cargo de la reunión con la Srita. Davis.

-Qué?-volví a gritar espantada.- No, Rosalie, tú deberías...

Ella me interrumpió.

-Bella, en serio necesito que me cubras la entrevista, vale. Yo me quedaré con Em, hasta que mejore.

-Bien, lo siento. En la tarde paso a tu casa. Nos vemos.

-Te quiero, Bells.

-Yo también hermanita, dale saludos a Emm.

Después de eso la línea se quedó muda.

Rosalie y yo éramos amigas desde que comenzamos la Universidad, ambas habíamos estudiado Literatura y sus padres le habían heredado, lo que en ese tiempo era la pequeña compañía Twilight´s Books. Lo que en un principio fue casi un juego, ahora era una de las grandes compañías de literatura. Rose me había pedido que comenzara a trabajar con ella, en el cargo de editora jefe, pero como quería probarme a mí misma no acepté. Comencé de editora, en la sección de aventuras y fui avanzando hasta llegar a ocupar el puesto que Rose me había propuesto en un principio. Me fascinaba mi trabajo, pero en ocasiones podía ser un poco frustrante.

Salí corriendo del departamento, y bajé por las escaleras como si la vida se me fuera en ello, aunque claramente estaba, que en ese momento y con mi mala suerte, bien podría habérseme ido. Debía llegar a la oficina hacía 10 minutos, para estar preparada y recibir a la Sra. Sensación, que era como secretamente le llamábamos Ángela, mi secretaria y yo. Pensé en tomar mi auto, pero luego recordé que Jake, mi mecánico y mejor amigo, estaba haciéndole el mantenimiento de rutina.

Un taxi?, pensé. No hay tiempo de esperar a uno Bella, me respondí retóricamente. Además, recuerda que hoy te toca llevar los Starbucks a la oficina... mierda.

Piensa, piensa, Bells, por algo estudiaste tanto. La oficina está a 10 minutos, así que si vas a paso normal puedes llegar en 15, y dispones de otros 15 antes que llegue Miss Sensación.

Bien, definitivamente me iría a pie. Me despedí del portero y salí literalmente pitando. La cafetería donde acostumbraba a desayunar quedaba a unos bloques de mi departamento, así que en poco tiempo logré llegar. Pedí 2 capuccinos y unas roscas, para acompañar.

Mientras recogía la cajita de roscas y el café, mi móvil volvió a molestarme. Lo saqué del bolsillo de la chaqueta y descolgué. Era Rossy, por segunda vez consecutiva en la mañana...

Iba tan ensimismada en la conversación que no me di cuenta de que me había estampado contra alguien, hasta que sentí uno de los vasos plásticos de café volcarse y estrellarse contra el suelo, salpicando todo a su alrededor.

-Mierda- murmuré. –Rose tengo que colgar. Luego te hablo.

Cerré el móvil y levanté la vista.

Entonces le vi.

Él. Mi príncipe azul. Mi milagro personal.

Me quedé embobada admirando su belleza. Medía alrededor de 1.85, delgado pero a la vez musculoso, pelo cobrizo y totalmente desordenado, que le otorgaba un estilo condenadamente sexy, y unos ojos color esmeralda, de los que me fue imposible apartar la vista. Vestía una sudadera azul cielo, con unos jeans negros, y en una de sus manos llevaba una guitarra. Con que músico no?

-Lo siento- dije cuando al fin pude articular palabra.

El chico me miraba fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa torcida tan deslumbrante con la cual desorganizó completamente todos mis procesos mentales.

-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. A propósito soy Edward. Edward Cullen.

Edward, pensé para mí. Si hasta nombre de príncipe tiene.

-Hmm- me quedé pensando como una retrasada mental. Aspiré una, dos, tres veces más, y entonces pude hablar.

-Isabella Swan. Pero llámame Bella.

-Mucho gusto, Bella.- contestó y acarició cada letra al pronunciar mi nombre. O al menos eso creo.

-El gusto es mío.- Bajé la vista para que no notara mi evidente sonrojo, y me percaté de que su camiseta no había salido ilesa del incidente.

-Le he hecho daño a tu camiseta- afirmé avergonzada.

-Esto- dijo señalando la mancha.- No te preocupes, no es nada.

-En serio, lo siento. Estaba tan abstraída que...

-Shh, me dijo. Te he dicho que preocupes. Mi trabajo no requiere una vestimenta...

TRABAJO! Qué fácil había olvidado que iba de camino a la oficina, … pero que importaba, que esperaran por mí. Mi príncipe no podía esperar... Esperen, dije mi príncipe? Estúpida, el no es tu príncipe, de seguro tiene un millón de chicas más guapas que tú detrás. Discúlpate y vete a trabajar.

-Edward- dije refiriéndome a él por su nombre- insisto en, bueno al menos déjame pagar la camiseta.

Edward se carcajeó y luego me miró fijamente, haciendo que me perdiera nuevamente en sus preciosas orbes.

-Crees que te cobraría esto? Bella, esto no es nada, es una simple camiseta, es algo material.

-Insisto.

-Bella, que acabo de decirte.

-De acuerdo. Disculpa y gracias por la comprensión. Ahora debo irme a trabajar, ya voy retrasada.

El me sonrió, y lo que vino a continuación no lo esperaba. Me dio un beso en la frente, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida y contestó, -yo también. Pero voy en dirección contraria a ti.

Sonreí y me giré para irme, después de murmurar un espero verte pronto. No me importaba llegar sin un café de menos, sin donas, lo había conocido a él, y eso era suficiente. No había dado ni siquiera tres pasos, cuándo lo sentí llamarme.

-Bella- dijo, y yo automáticamente giré.

-¿Sí?

-No sé que tan extraño o atrevido pueda parecer esto que estoy a punto de hacer, pero siento que valdrá la pena. ¿Si te doy mi teléfono, me llamarás algún día?

**Y tachán! Acá está después de tanto tiempo. Es una corrección de ideas que quise hacerle. Y siento que valió la pena. Si ya lo leyeron, pues que bien. Sino, pues están invitados a pasarse.. Y ya saben, si les gusta, pues solo háganmelo saber … es fácil, solo tienen que presionar el botoncito verde! :P **

**Pronto subiré la segunda parte.**

**Nos leemos. **

**IronButterfly20.**


	2. II

**Para quienes dejaron review en TCI I. Siento que se los debía. Y acá está, tal como les prometí. Sí, se que he demorado horrores, pero bueno.. más vale tarde que nunca. :D**

**Lean, y si les gusta comenten, sino, pues que se le va a hacer.**

**Gracias a mi mom, , por ser la primera en opinar, y corregir todos mis horrores ortográficos. Y gracias a mi dad, TG, por soportar esta hija tan.. tan.. tan yo..! :D Este capítulo también va para ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece (por desgracia, porque si Edward fuera mío, jm!). Todo lo que conozcan es obra de la gran Meyer. Lo demás es producto de mis musicales neuronas-.**

**Ahora sí.**

**Muchos años después. **

- Está segura, señorita Alice, que no desea que llame un taxi para usted. – preguntó el amable portero del edificio donde vivía.

- No, Steve. Gracias. Prefiero ir caminando. Supongo que el aire me vendrá bien para calmarme.- contesté, mientras me colocaba la bufanda… y salía corriendo del vestidor del edificio, rumbo a las atestadas calles de la gran manzana.

- Buena suerte – gritó Steve, antes de que saliera al exterior.

- Gracias, respondí. Voy a necesitarla.

La mañana estaba bastante fría. Quedarse aovillado bajo el edredón no parecía una mala idea… pero tenía que trabajar. Si quería cumplir aquel sueño tan vívido que tuve hacía pocos días, dónde me convertía en una reconocida diseñadora, no podía permitirme cometer errores.

Puesto que salí amplia de tiempo, decidí hacer una rápida visita a un Starbucks, y así poder tomar algo de desayuno antes de llegar a la universidad.

Un expresso no parecía mala idea. Pagué lo que el atento joven de la caja me pidió, y tomé también alguno que otro dulcecillo, que aproveché para ingerir en el momento. Un día, era un día.

Volví a salir al exterior. Mientras más avanzaba, más nerviosa me ponía. Apenas y podía respirar.

-Cálmate, Alice, … - me decía a mi misma, intentando que funcionara. – Es solo el primer día. No es como si fuera tan malo.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolso, mi mejor amiga, Bella, o mi mamá, como quieran llamarla, siempre sabía que decir para calmarme-. Sí, lo sé, suena patético..

Marqué su número y al segundo timbre, respondió.

-Hola mom. Buenos días..

-Hola pequeñita. Qué tal estás hoy? Cómo comenzó el primer día de universidad? – preguntó, y por su tono de voz, supe que irremediablemente, luego de colgar, iba a llorar.

-Estoy bien, ... es decir, estoy muy nerviosa. Apenas puedo respirar, me tiemblan las manos. -me reí.

- Quieres que papá vaya a buscarte y te adelante?.

-No, mamá. Gracias. Prefiero hacerlo por mi sola.- contesté.

-Claro, se nos olvidaba que nuestra pequeña niña ya es una mujer. Como pasa el tiempo. Y parece que fue ayer que estábamos en el hospital, y que la enfermera te trajo a nosotros... y papá lloraba de alegría junto a mí cuando te vio toda pequeñita y sonrosada.. Nuestra pequeña Alice.

-Mamá, gracias a ti estoy a punto de llorar.- reímos juntas. – Querrías contarme como conociste a papá, de nuevo?- y aunque sabía que no podía verme, en mi cara se dibujo aquel puchero que tía Rose me había enseñado para conmover a alguien. Bonito, no?

-Pero pequeña, no es que vas caminando a la universidad? – preguntó.

-Sí, pero me haría bien oírla.

-De nuevo la misma historia?-preguntó papá al otro lado.

-Sí, sabes que ese es su cuento de "hadas" favorito – ambos reímos a la vez.

-Suerte, princesa. Te amo. –murmuró.

-Yo también, daddy. A ti también, mom! –contesté de vuelta. Sigues ahí? ... estoy esperando.. y casi llego.

-De acuerdo. Pues cuando era más joven que ahora, no es que sea vieja- aclaró, y yo me reí, típico de mamá- trabajaba de editora jefe de la editorial de tía Rose, … y pues un día iba corriendo hacia el trabajo porque tenía una reunión importante, y después de comprar un café para desayunar, caminaba tan distraída que no vi a tu padre, y el café terminó…

-Mierda. –exclamé cuando sentí que el vaso plástico de Starbucks, que casi ni recordaba que llevaba, se resbaló de mi mano derecha, y el líquido oscuro y ya frío, se expandió por mi pulcra camisa blanca.

-Alli, que pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

-Mamá, tengo que colgar. Después te llamo. Te quiero. Y a papá también.

Enseguida levanté la vista, para ver al posible causante de este desastre, y en todo caso, disculparme.

Y entonces le vi.

Justo cómo si el sol estuviera saliendo justo en ese momento.

Olvidé el café derramado, la camisa sucia, la universidad de artes gráficas; lo único que podía ver en este momento eran sus ojos azules. Y sonreí.

Porque mi visión se había cumplido.

- Me ha hecho esperar mucho tiempo, caballero.

Y él agachó la cabeza, como arrepentido, y murmuró, sonriendo ladinamente.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita.

Talvez el café era la clave. A partir de hoy, sin duda tendría que hacerle un pedestal al bendito Starbucks.

Sí, ya sé lo que estarán pensando.. pero y esta cómo se atreve a aparecer por acá, después de tanto tiempo? Y con una nota de autor más grande que el propio cuento.

Sé que he fallado a la promesa a quienes me leían, y de seguro ya se habrán aburrido de esperar noticias que nunca llegaron, pero bueno, digamos que fue una causa ajena a mi voluntad.

La verdad es que he estado todo este tiempo sin poder conectarme a FF, como les digo, causas ajenas a mi voluntad, es por eso que no he podido subir más nada de mis historias.

Me tomaré mi tiempecito para reeditar ambos cuentos, pues he notado algunos desvarios e incoherencias que me gustaría corregir. También subiré alguna pequeña nota explicativa, a petición de algunas personas, sobre por qué murió Bella en el fic **Mi Esposa**, aunque la verdad, mi intención siempre fue dejar el final abierto y que ustedes lo interpretaran como desearan; pero supongo que eso también me ha hecho pensar que talvez un escrito en 3ra persona, o un POV Bella, jm, pudiera aclararnos un poco la situación.

Decirles, este tiempo no ha sido tan yermo, la verdad, he sacado trama para varias historias, aunque principalmente pienso concentrarme en los oneshots. Todavía no me siento lo suficientemente preparada para estrenarme en una historia más larga, aunque sí me han pasado por la cabeza varias ideas.. que pienso continuar a largo plazo.

Espero le guste, y el tiempo haya valido la pena. Gracias a quienes han leído, a quienes han comentado, a quienes me han agregado a favoritos, en fin! Gracias por las alertas, por todo! ^.^ Es el mayor precio para quienes escribimos.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen la nota tan extensa. Ya no hablo más.. Bip!

Pd. Les dejo mi correo, pues como no puedo acceder muy frecuentemente acá, siempre podrían comunicarse conmigo.

**isabella506 (arroba) yahoo (dot) com**

Ya saben, eliminen los espacios, … :D

MisSVulturI, o como me conocían antes, LaLaCullen200690.


End file.
